


Bunk Mates

by TheBookWriter



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookWriter/pseuds/TheBookWriter
Summary: Sam can't sleep, so he asks if he can share Guy's bunk with him. Grumpiness ensues, followed by warm snuggles.Note: The third story in here contains spoilers for the season's conclusion, so if you can, I highly recommend finishing the show first.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 212





	1. Bunk Mates

**Author's Note:**

> I recently finished the entire season of Green Eggs and Ham on Netflix so I felt like writing some short fluff and I'm quite proud of how this turned out. Also, if any of you are interested, I think this song fits the events of the show perfectly. :D
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSHUVcVjdgg

"Psst! Guy."

In the darkness of the train cabin, Guy scowled and reluctantly sat up. Stifling a yawn, he grumbled.

"What is it now, Sam?" 

"I-" Sam hesitated, clutching his pillow to his chest. "I'm sorry. I can't sleep."

Guy shut his eyes, an all too familiar scowl forming on his face. "Sam-"

"Look, I know it was dumb waking you up!" Sam said quickly. "I just- do you mind if I share your bunk with you?"

"You want to do _what_ now?" Guy said. He was becoming angry again. "Share my bunk- no! No, Sam, we are absolutely NOT sharing a bunk!"

"_Shh_!" Sam hissed sharply. "Keep your voice down! D'you want to wake up Guy Jr.?"

Guy bit the inside of his lip. The idea of the chikaraffe waking up and causing yet another disaster was too appalling to think of.

"Didn't think so," Sam said. Then, as Guy glared at him he added, "Look, I'm only asking you this once. Will you be a friend and do me a solid this once?"

He looked at Guy with puppy dog eyes, pouting dramatically.

Guy rolled his eyes. "_Fine_," he relented sourly.

"Yes!" Sam pumped a fist in the air as Guy reluctantly moved over. "Thanks Guy, you're a real pal!"

Guy grimaced. "Just get in the bunk and be quiet. It's past midnight."

"Boy, somebody sure isn't a night owl!" Sam said as he fluffed his pillow beside Guy.

Guy scowled with annoyance. "_Good night, **Sam I Am**_," he growled. 

With that, he turned onto his side away from Sam. Pulling the blanket tightly around himself. Five minutes of blissful silence passed, then-

"Guy?"

"Oh for goodness sake!" Guy hissed. He was barely managing to keep his voice low at this point. "_What_?!?"

"Um, you're kind of hogging the blanket..."

"And?" Guy said through clenched teeth. "Don't you have your own?"

"No. I gave it to Guy Jr.," Sam answered sheepishly.

Guy pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath in to compose himself. Without saying anything, he allowed Sam under his blanket- and was shocked when he realized how cold his companion was. Instantly he regretted being so rude, but there was a sudden tight feeling in his chest that made talking suddenly difficult.

Sam, meanwhile, was completely oblivious to Guy's silence, polite as ever as he wriggled under the blanket. "Thanks, Guy," he said as he settled down. "Good night. Oh, and sorry again for waking you up."

"Um, actually Sam..." Guy said. "You don't need to-"

But Sam was already sound asleep, his gentle snores filling Guy with a sense of remorse. 

"Never mind. Good night Sam."

.....

An hour later, Sam was wide-awake, his face wet with tears. He couldn't remember the reason he was so distraught, only that he had woken up crying. He was about to try sitting up when he felt movement beside him.

"Sam?" Guy said. "Are you all right?"

"I'm...I'm fine..." Sam answered. 

"You don't sound fine," Guy replied. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Sam told him. "I think I just had a nightmare, that's all. Sorry Guy."

"Sam..." Guy's hand was on his shoulder now. "You don't need to be apologizing if you're the one who's upset."

Sam didn't reply. Despite being separated by the blanket, Guy could feel Sam trembling. Without thinking, he reached out and pulled Sam in for a hug. Something about the unsaid affection in the gesture made Sam's chest feel tight. 

"Um, Guy?" he mumbled.

"Shh. Go to sleep Sam," Guy whispered. "Just go to sleep."

There was no response: Guy could tell from the sound of Sam's breathing that he had fallen asleep again. It was minutes before Guy followed suit, his eyes closing as he managed to say three final words. 

"Good night, Sam."


	2. Hooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hilarious alternate version of the song Sam chooses to sing in the episode titled "Mouse."

"Just turn on the radio," Guy said.

Unfortunately for him, the voice that came on the radio at that moment was none other than Sam's- singing in a very bad and off-key way.

"I can't stop this feeling

Deep inside of me!

Guy, you just don't realize

What you do to me

When you hold me

In your arms so tight

You let me know

Everything's all right!

I-I-I-I-I'm

Hooked on a feeling!

I'm high on believing

That you're my best friend, Guuuy!" 

"Enough!" 

Guy couldn't bear another moment of this sad excuse of a song. If he had to listen for much longer, Guy was sure he'd go mad. 

"Shut it off!"

"I'm trying!" the driver answered in a panicked voice. "It's not working! I think the button's jammed!"

"Can't you turn it down then?" Guy said desperately.

"I tried! The knob isn't working either!"

Frantically, Guy stuffed his fingers in his ears, doing his best to ignore the terrible song lyrics. How Mr. Jenkins was able to listen to this without going insane was beyond him. 

"Prison isn't great, Guy

It's really quite lonely

You're the only one now 

Who can help me-e-e!

I'm in here for you, Guy!

That, I know all right!

Without you I am doomed-

That I know for sure!

I-I-I-I-I'm

Hooked on a feeling!

I'm high on believing

That you're my best friend, Guuuy!"

Then, mercifully it was over as the radio host said "That was Hooked On A Feeling by Sam, featuring DJ Please Don't Leave Me!"

"You know, all things considered that Sam fella's not a bad singer!" said the driver.

Guy face-palmed.


	3. Over Green Eggs and Ham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS END OF SEASON SPOILERS! DO NOT READ THIS WITHOUT WATCHING ALL OF SEASON ONE FIRST!!!
> 
> Once again, Sam and Guy find themselves on board a train- this time bound for a cold airport that will take them to East Flubria. During a dinner of green eggs and ham, a conversation begins.

"You all right, Guy?" Sam asked. "You've barely touched your green eggs and ham."

"What?" Guy said. "Oh! No, I'm fine. I just- um..."

He trailed off. Sam quirked an eyebrow at him, concerned. Realizing there was no point in beating about the bush, he sighed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Guy, what's up?"

Guy rubbed the back of his neck, almost wishing he wasn't saying this. "Look, I don't want to be pessimistic, considering so much is riding on this," he said. "But do you really think we'll be able to find your mother? Green eggs and a hunch isn't all that much to go on, all things considered."

"You're right," Sam said. "I admit that it's nothing concrete, but... I have to try. Otherwise... I'll never know for sure."

"Right, of course," Guy said quickly. "I just- I don't want to see you hurt if this doesn't work out. You're my best friend, after all."

Sam smiled. "Thanks Guy. That means a lot to me."

"A-Anyway..." Guy said, trying to dislodge the awkwardness he felt.

_What on Earth was wrong with him? Why was his face suddenly warm? _

"There's um- there's something else I've been meaning to tell you, Sam."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Well, let's just say that I've been...thinking about getting back into inventing again."

As he expected, Sam's response to this news was an over-the-top dramatic gasp. 

"That's great!" he said. "Though, if you don't mind me asking, what led you to that decision?"

"Funny you should ask," Guy answered. "Because...it was _you_."

"Me?"

"Yes, from the moment you walked into my life, you've changed everything for the better. Even if I didn't want to admit it at first."

"Uh huh," Sam said.

There was an amused look on his face that clearly meant to say _"Oh **really**?" _as he quirked an eyebrow at Guy. It certainly wasn't lost on his companion, as Guy quickly gave an embarrassed cough to clear his throat.

"Look, I suppose what I'm trying to say is thank you. And I want you to know that whatever happens next, I've got your back."

"I know you will," Sam answered.


End file.
